crystal_maidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox
The Honeycomb Chessboard __TOC__ Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Romancing Maidens * But Were Afraid to Ask I'm not really an expert on romancing maidens. The following infos are reconstructed from Rifsoft's page and from screenshots. If you notice anything wrong, please use the Edit button and fix it. Although all movements on the screen appear fluid, under the hood Crystal Maidens works like a chess game. Each maiden is standing on her own hexagon and every 1/10 second the game makes a move automatically. Unlike chess, with one move all maidens move at the same time. This automatic move is called a "tick". Reconstructing the chess game from the screenshots is not that easy. The developers of the Unity game engine have made every effort to hide the rigid chessboard. The Maidens are not placed exactly on their hexagon and the animations merge into each other. Movement Speed Speed is the number of 1/10 second ticks a maiden needs to reach a neighbouring hexagon. Speed 8 means, it takes 0.8 seconds to reach the next hexagon. 8 ticks at 1/10 second each. She won't open fire until she arrives on the neighboring field. So speed 8 also means her opponents can fire 8 times before she returns fire. Stats_movement_1.png|Vanille has a speed of 6, Heet a speed of 3. Stats_movement_2.png|1 * 1/10 second later... Stats_movement_3.png|2 * 1/10 second later... Stats_movement_4.png|3 * 1/10 second later, Heet reached the neighbouring cell. Stats_movement_5.png|4 * 1/10 second later... Stats_movement_6.png|5 * 1/10 second later... Stats_movement_7.png|6 * 1/10 second later, Vanille reaches the neighbouring cell, Heet is already another cell further. Area of Effect Most auto attacks, and half of the skills hit only one target. The skills that have an Area hit all allies or enemies within the Area of Effect (AoE). The game shows the AoE as a circle, but the internal calculations are made with a hexagon. The AoE stat is the number of hexagons the effekt can traverse. Range Range is the number of hexagons a projectile can traverse. If the maidens are not on the same row, range is a bent line. 1= 1. As long as there is no opponent within the range for auto attacks, the maidens move towards each other. |-|2= 2. Both Billie and Heet have a range of 5. As soon as they are close enough, they open fire. Luna could reach Billie with her skill attack, but continues until she can reach Billie with her autoattack. (Don't get confused - Billie appears on the screen next to her hegagon). |-|3= 3. Now Luna is close enough for an autoattack, but starts a skill attack. |-|4= 4. In the meantime Billie has slaughtered Heet. Luna is outside her range, so she moves towards Luna. Finally Luna has fired her cannon. She hits the field Billie was standing on at the time. Nevertheless it was a hit. Billie is still inside the AoE. Damage Damage is calculated in two steps. The first part depends on the Maiden herself and her equipment. The game calculates this part itself and shows the value on the Maiden's info card. Apparently the program has a bug. It shows a value twice as high. The other part depends on the opponent. You have to calculate this part yourself. #Internal calculation of the info card. ##Each Maiden has a damage value for her first level. This is about 50 damage points only. ##Roughly speaking, the damage increases to the square of the levelnumber. The increase is different for each maiden. ##The statement that every romance adds 10% is somewhat misleading. It is multiplied by 1.1 and the order in which you do it first doesn't matter. ##The percentage values of the camps and the equipment are first added and then multiplied by the value calculated above. For example. Your camp has 350%, the armor 120% and the boots 80%. Then you calculate ##*either damage = damage * (1 + 350/100 + 120/100 + 80/100) ##*or damage = damage + damage * (350/100 + 120/100 + 80/100) #Calculation during the battle. ##For opponents who have an element, check the weak/effective table. You may have to multiply the value from the info card by 0.5 or 1.5. ##In case of a critical hit you multiply furthermore by 1.5. ##And you have to subtract the defense of the opponent. ##*either damage = damage * (1 - defense/100) ##*or damage = damage - damage * defense/100 Don't be iritated by the phrase "subtract defense". The whole list is just multiplications you can do in any order. 1= 1. Arias in-game info card claims an attack would cause 461122 damage. But the rising numbers on the battlefield show: it's only half as much. 230561 |-|2= 2. Exactly like Coral. Her infocard shows 738743, but it is only 369371. |-|3= 3. As soon as the two are close enough, they start with auto attacks. |-|4= yellow auto attack 4. Coral dodged the attack, but Aria gets 179145 damage from Corals auto attack. *Corals attack deals 230561 damage. *Water is weak against nature. We need to multiply damage by 0.5. *369371 * 0.5 = 184685 *Aria has 3% defense, we've got 3% to subtract from 184685. *184685 * (1-3/100) = 179145 |-|5= blue damage from skill 5. Then Coral lands a skill hit with 32331 damage. *According to the info card her skill causes 66660 damage. *Water is weak against nature. We have to multiply damage by 0.5. *66660 * 0.5 = 33330 *Aria's got 3% defense, we need to subtract 3% again. *33330 * (1 - 0.03) = 32330 |-|6= red critical hit 6. Now Aria scores a critical hit of 345236 damage. *Arias attack deals 230561 damage. *Nature is effective against Water. We can multiply by 1.5. *230561 * 1.5 = 345841,5 *On a critical hit, we multiply by 1.5. *345841.5 * 1.5 = 518762.25 *Coral has 33.5% defense. We need to subtract 33.5%. *518762.25 * (1 - 33.5/100) = 344976 *Only rounding errors. 33.45% defense would result in the same number as on the screen. |-|7= blue damage from skill 7. Then Aria uses her skill and deals 48800 damage. *According to her info card it is 48885 damage. *Nature is effective against Water. We can multiply by 1.5. *48885 * 1.5 = 73327.5 *Coral has 33.5% defense. We need to substract 33.5%. *73327.5 * (1 - 33.5/100) = 48762 *Again, 33.45% defense result in the same number as on the screen. |-|8= 8. By the way - although both Arias and Corals skill have an AoE of 3, they are displayed on the screen with circles of different sizes. |-|9= 9. On the next picture we see how every time the effect of the old skill attack is repeated, a new blue number rises. |-|10= 10. Done. If you carefully count all numbers together, with the last rising number the sum must exceed the health value on the info card. Critical Hit CritHit is the chance your attack generates 1.5 times the damage. On the battlefield a critical hit is displayed with a red rising number. Some Maids have a few percent critical hit from the start. But the major part comes from the equipment. All values of the maiden and the equipment are simply added and capped at 100%. The average damage of an attack is damage * (1 - CritHit) + damage *1.5 * CritHit Attack Speed This is a rather strange internal parameter. Attack speed of maiden and equipment are simply added. But after that it will be a bit confusing. The auto attack of a maiden has casting time and cooldown. Usually the values are 2 and 10. Attack speed reduces the cooldown of the auto attack. The duration of an auto attack (in ticks of 1/10 second) is calculated according to the following equation. Ticks = CastingTime + floor(Cooldown / (AttackSpeed/100))) + 1 Thus attacks per second can be calculated according to the following equation. Attacks per Second = 10 / (CastingTime + floor(Cooldown / (AttackSpeed/100)) + 1) For a normal maiden with casting time 2 and cooldown 10 you get this table. Damage per Second This value takes into account Damage, Critical Hit and Attack Speed of the auto attacks. Damage of skills are not included. You may have to multiply the value by 0.5 or 1.5 according to the weak/effective table. Dodge Chance for enemy basic attacks to miss. Does not apply to enemy spells. Most maiden come with a few percent dodge, but the majority comes from the equipment. The percentage values of the maiden and the equipment are added. After the addition they are cut to 80%. Some setitems increase the value at which capping takes place. Defense A few maiden come with a small percentage defense and with each romance the maiden gets 1% more. But most of it comes from the equipment. The percentage values of the maiden and the equipment are added. After the addition they are cut to 50%. Some setitems increase the value at which capping takes place. You calculate the damage done *either damage = damage * (1 - defense/100) *or damage = damage - damage * defense/100 Health The total health of a maiden. If it drops to zero, your maiden will be knocked-out and does no longer move or deal damage. A cooldown starts, after which you can replace a maiden back on the field. Watch the rising numbers on the battlefield. Green numbers are healing and are added to Health. The others are subtracted. Effective Health This value summarizes Health, Dodge and Defense. If a Maiden only had the Effective Health instead of her Health, Dodge and Defense, she would survive just as much damage from auto attacks. Actually, this value is not appropriate. #It does not take skill attacks into account. #With setitems a Maiden can reach 100% Dodge. Effective health would then be infinitely high.